civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsica-Florence
Basic Information Corsica-Florence, formally the United Republics of Corsica and Florence, is a union between the neutral nations of Corsica and Florence that was formed on January 15th, 2017. Draliri and Melorann lead the Union, and the capital city switches between Vekta, Florence and Sforza, Corsica monthly. The current Premier is XSphinxHDX. There are three parts of the Union government, the executive (Draliri & Melorann), the Assembly of the Union (led by the Union Premier), and the National Court. Later into the night of January 15th, 2017, Byzantium voted to join the Union due to bankruptcy. The Byzantine capital of Alvarna joined Corsica-Florence on January 21st, 2017. The population of Corsica-Florence is 269 people. Government As mentioned before, the government of Corsica-Florence is split into 3 parts. As this is a very young nation, laws and policies are still being created. Executive The executive branch of Corsica-Florence is a duel-presidency through the Executive Council of Corsica-Florence. The presidents of Corsica-Florence are Draliri and Melorann. Assembly of the Union The Assembly of the Union, commonly referred to among Corsicans and Florentines as simply "the Assembly," is the legislative part of the Union government. Each nation has two seats in the Assembly, and each city-state (cities that identify with neither Corsica, Florence, or Byzantium) has one representative. The location of the Assembly will be in Sforza, Corsica, Corsica-Florence. The Union is headed by the Premier of the Union (which is currently XSphinxHDX from the United Party). Due to the large numbers of the Assembly of the Union, it is very difficult to gain a majority in the Assembly, so it quite often comes down to the Presidential 'tie-breaker' to pass laws and amendments. National Court The details of the National Court have yet to be organized, although it has been confirmed that the Court will be in Vekta, Florence. Presidency of the Union The Head of State of Corsica-Florence is a co-presidency acted as the Heads of the Republics of Corsica and Florence, Melorann / Nautico from Florence. Premier of the Union The Premier of the Union is the Head of Government, and is in charge of making laws for the President to sign. They're elected every three months, and the current Premier is XSphinxHDX of the Federalist Party. The next election is on the 15th of April, 2017 between TurtleKit of the United Party for a first term and XSphinxHDX (of the Federalist Party) for a second term. History of the Corsica-Florence January, 2017 On the 15th of January, 2017, the neutral nations of the Republic of Corsica and Florence united to become a further benifit both nations and to strenghen their ties. Later that day rumours that Byzantium would unite with the current Union rose, due to both its bankruptsy and its strong relations with both nations. If the unification went into place, Corsica-Florence would become the largest nation on CivWars, due to the large size of Vekta City. February, 2017 The economy of Corsica-Florence begins to expand and new zones/towns are being formed throughout the nation, most notably Manuvane and Iwanai. March, 2017 The first Assembly of the Union was held in Crete, Corsica on the 18th. Notable acts were: a) The Free State of Appareil being established b) Establishing a duel presidency c) Formally accepting the Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence April, 2017 The Assembly of the Union begins to break into factions as the representatives of the Assembly of the Union grow from five to six. The presidential tie breaker becomes the easiest way to pass acts. The Corsican delegation begins to break apart as President Draliri and Premier XSphinxHDX begin voting on different sides. Senator for Appareil, Juxtaposition attempts to pass through a new constitution due to finding countless problems with the current Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence, and fails due to constant disagreements with the Presidents of the Union. Relations between the Executive Council of Corsica and Florence (The Presidency) and the Assembly of the Union begin to break apart as the Presidents (Draliri and Melorann) begin voting together and against multiple bills proposed by Senator Juxtaposition and Premier XSphinxHDX. The Free City of Pendyn was established much to the fury of the Presidency, causing the Assembly to end in disgust from all sides. Draliri and Melorann have arranged an executive meeting at an undisclosed date to discuss the growing instability within the Union. On the 3rd, the nation of Czechoslovakia joined the Union, making Corsica-Florence the largest neutral nation on the server, and only active one. 'Federalist Split' On the 3rd of April, 2017, President Draliri resigned from the United Party Coalition Faction and formed the Federalist Party after getting fed up with the way the Assembly of the Union, ruled mostly by the United Coalition, was working. Premier XSphinxHDX joined also after corruption allegations were made against him by President Melorann. Juxtaposition left to create the Democratic Party of Corsica-Florence, a one-member party with beliefs contrary to the United Coalition. This split did not help the growing instability within the Union. The Election of April, 2017 As per the Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence, the first elections of the Union were to occur in April of 2017, on the 15th. Until this point, there had been only one candidate: Current Premier of the Union, XSphinxHDX, formally on the United Party, now on the Federalist Party. But after corruption allegations led by President Melorann, a new candidate, TurtleKit, of the United Party was put forward. The Assembly of the Union is split along political lines, preventing much from getting through. The growing instability and corruption within the Union is one of the main points of the election, mostly from Candidate TurtleKit, backed by President Melorann. XSphinxHDX is running on terms of protecting the liberty of the Union and protecting the fragile democracy, backed by President Draliri. The Federalist Premieral Campaign has been attacked for apparent 'corruption.' 'The Easter Crisis Act' On the 9th of April, 2017, the Executive Council (Draliri and Melofreak), passed the Easter Crisis Act placing the Union under martial law after the nation of Nexus declared war on Corsica-Florence. The Assembly of the Union was dissolved until after the election the next week, allowing the new Premier to completely take over the situation instead of changing office half-way through. Most members of the Assembly of the Union were not online at the time, and are currently unaware of the declaration of martial law within the Union. The Easter Scandal The Easter Scandal occurred on the 10th of April, 2017 after President for Florence, Melorann alerted the nation via the Skype group chat of former President for Corsica, Draliri's corruption and confirmed proof of bribery from the Executive Council meeting from the day prior (the 9th of April). The Representatives for the Union Assembly was outraged, and Draliri formally resigned from his post as President. You can read the fu Republic of Corsica ~ place holder for draliri Republic of Florence ~ place holder for melorann Capital City of Vekta Placeholder for Melorann Capital City of Sforza The City of Sforza is the capital of the Republic of Corsica, and the co-capital of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence (Corsica-Florence), though it is not very well developed, Sforza contains several buildings (and buildings to be) important to both Corsica and Corsica-Florence as a whole, such as the House of the Federal Diet and the (to-be) Union Assembly Union, which will hold the Assembly of the Union. Due to Sforza being in close proxmitity to the Assembly of the Union, the House of the Union President will be housed in Sforza.